Harry Potter y la lechuza de oro
by Desert Fox
Summary: Versión alternativa de HP7. Harry sigue con la idea de no ir a Hogwarts este año y empieza a preparar la aventura que le espera con Ron y Hermione, pero una pelirroja esta empeñada en que el trio se convierta en cuarteto.


**CAPITULO-1: Asalto al parlamento**

Once y media de la noche de un día de mediados de julio. En una base aérea a pocos kilómetros de Londres reina la calma, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono rompe el silencio. Un hombre de unos treinta años descuelga el auricular.

-Capitán de corbeta Lincoln al habla.

-Capitán, soy el coronel Bradley, nos acaban de comunicar que el edificio del parlamento ha sido asaltado por unos terroristas. Sospechamos que lo quieren hacer volar por los aires. Su misión consistirá en sacar al Primer Ministro del edificio, sigan el plan de emergencia 45B. Actué con la máxima celeridad posible. Buena suerte.

-Si, señor. –Responde muy asombrado el hombre.

Nada mas colgar el teléfono, el capitán presiona un botón que esta encima de su escritorio, que activa una sirena que se extiende por toda la base, tras recoger su chaleco antibalas, su fusil de asalto y el resto del equipo necesario sale corriendo al exterior del barracón. Un minuto más tarde unos hombres con uniforme de vuelo salen del mismo barracón del capitán y se dirigen un helicóptero blackhawk apostado cerca. Al mismo tiempo que salían los pilotos del barracón del capitán ocho hombres fuertemente armados salen del barracón contiguo. Se dirigen hacia al capitán en espera de ordenes.

-Señores, el parlamento ha sido asaltado por un grupo terrorista, saldremos para allí de inmediato. –Comunica el capitán Lincoln con una cara de gran preocupación. –El objetivo es rescatar al Primer Ministro que se encuentra en estos momentos en el edificio. El plan ya lo conocen de sobra, lo hemos estudiado y practicado en innumerables ocasiones. Descenderemos del helicóptero justo delante de la entrada más cercana al pasillo del despacho del Primer Ministro. El equipo Bravo asegurará el pasillo, y el equipo Alfa entrará conmigo en el despacho. Hay que extremar la precaución, ya que aunque inteligencia considere que el objetivo prioritario es la voladura del edificio, también podrían estar intentando secuestrar al Primer Ministro. En cuando localicemos al Ministro el equipo Bravo despejará el camino hacia la entrada principal, el helicóptero estará esperando fuera. El equipo Alfa se llevará al Primer Ministro y el resto nos quedaremos ahí, controlando el perímetro, hasta que la policía llegue. ¿Alguna duda? –Los ocho hombres negaron y se dirigieron al helicóptero.

El trayecto en helicóptero era de unos diez minutos. Todos estaban nerviosos, pues aunque pertenecían a la elite de los servicios aéreos especiales o SAS y habían participado en multitud de misiones, nunca habían tenido que operar en territorio inglés sabiendo que las vidas inocentes que pendían de un hilo eran las de compatriotas suyos. Todos estos pensamientos fueron cortados en seco cuando el piloto anunció.

-Objetivo a la vista, prepárense para el descenso.

-Muy bien muchachos, prepárense. Al parecer la luz esta cortada así que tengan preparadas las gafas de visión nocturna. –Advirtió el capitán.

El helicóptero sobrevoló el edificio del parlamento hasta quedar estacionado sobre uno de los cuatro patios interiores del edificio. Se desplegaron las cuerdas de descenso y los nueve hombres hicieron rápel hasta el suelo. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta del patio. Después de traspasar la puerta los hombres avanzaron hacia el pasillo donde estaba el despacho del Primer Ministro. Cuando llegaron los dos equipos se separaron, los hombres del grupo Bravo cubrieron ambos extremos del pasillo; mientras el grupo Alfa comandado por el capitán se encaminó a la puerta del despacho. La puerta del pasillo estaba entreabierta. El primero de los soldados abrió completamente la puerta. La antecámara del despacho estaba vacía. Tras entrar en ella descubrieron a un hombre negro con un pendiente en la oreja tirado en el suelo detrás de una mesa. La sala estaba bastante revuelta, allí había habido una pelea.

-Sanitario examínele, cabo pida una evacuación de un herido civil, al parecer es el secretario del Primer Ministro. –Susurró el capitán Lincoln.

-Señor el hombre esta grave, pero estable. –Informó el sanitario.

-Bien, los terroristas aún deben de estar dentro. Mowet ponga una carga de C4 en la puerta, Muscat aparte al secretario. –Ordenó el capitán.

-Ya esta lista, señor. –Advirtió Mowet.

-Péguense a la pared, Mowet detone la carga. –Tras cumplirse la orden, la puerta cae de sus goznes –Cegadoras, ¡YA! –dijo el capitán.

Los hombres lanzaron dos granadas al interior del despacho y tras pasar el resplandor, entran en la habitación pegados a la pared. La escena que vislumbran en el despacho les asombra, cinco hombres encapuchados de negro, con caretas en forma de calaveras blancas se encuentran rodeando el escritorio del Primer Ministro con el susodicho sentado en la butaca del escritorio y todos rascándose los ojos por efectos de las cegadoras, tras un instante de vacilación los terroristas intentan reaccionar ante la repentina aparición de los soldados. Uno de los terroristas se gira hacia el capitán Lincoln, sin una sola vacilación el oficial aprieta el gatillo. Un instante después el hombre no está. El capitán, confundido, se da la vuelta para ver como les había ido al resto de los miembros de su equipo, para su sorpresa se da cuenta de que solo dos de los cinco terroristas han sido capturados, los otros tres, incluido el suyo se habían evaporado en el aire.

-Pero… ¿Dónde demonios están, capitán? –Suelta el sargento Durrell.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como usted, sargento. –Contesta el capitán. -¿Cómo están los prisioneros?

-Uno muerto y otro herido, señor. Le estalló demasiado cerca la cegadora. –Informa Muscat.

-Señor ministro, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –Pregunta el capitán recordando su misión.

-Si, si… gracias a ustedes, muchachos. Buen trabajo. –Respondió el Primer Ministro con una clara cara de alivio.

-Gracias señor ministro, ahora mismo le sacamos de aquí.

Tras maniatar al terrorista detenido, el grupo salió del despacho. Los cuatro hombres que cubrían el pasillo al ver salir a los demás, dejaron su puesto y avanzaron hacia la salida principal. El equipo Alfa subió al secretario del Primer Ministro en una camilla plegable y siguieron al equipo Bravo con el prisionero y el herido. Al llegar a una esquina los hombres de cabeza se detuvieron, uno se giró y le hizo una seña a los demás.

-Problemas. –Susurró el capitán. –Sargento, conmigo. El resto cuidad del Primer Ministro y vigilad al prisionero.

Los dos hombres se fueron sigilosamente hasta la esquina.

-Dos contactos, señor. –Informó uno de los soldados. –Probablemente terroristas, pues llevan las mismas ropas que los otros.

-Bien, adelante. –Dijo el capitán. –Si hay problemas no duden.

Los cuatro soldados doblaron la esquina y se desplegaron en el pasillo dos a cada lado, los terroristas estaban de espaldas a ellos y no los escucharon.

-¡Vosotros dos, las manos a la cabeza y al suelo! –Gritó el capitán. – ¡Rápido!

Los dos terroristas se intentaron dar la vuelta pero sendos disparos acabaron con ellos. Uno de los hombres se acercó a la esquina e hizo una seña al resto. Continuaron hasta la salida, el helicóptero estaba fuera con el rotor encendido, rápidamente metieron al herido y al prisionero en el helicóptero y el equipo Alfa subió junto al Primer Ministro.

-Sargento lleve al Primer Ministro hasta la base a salvo. –Ordenó el capitán.

-A sus ordenes, mi capitán. –Contestó el sargento realizando el saludo militar.

El capitán devolvió el saludo y se dirigió junto al equipo Bravo que ya se estaba desplegando para cubrir las entradas. El aparato se elevó con el sonido de sirenas de fondo para llevarlos de vuelta a la base aérea, los miembros del equipo aún se estaban preguntando como diablos se habían desvanecido los otros tres terroristas. Los tres hombres que sabían la respuesta en ese helicóptero callaban, uno porque estaba en una camilla inconsciente, otro porque había sido humillado al haber sido atrapado y no dejaba de pensar en lo que se le venia encima y el ultimo porque estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. ¿Cómo podría haber llegado a pensar que esos mortefogos, o como se llamasen, podrían entrar en su despacho para asesinarle? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el Primer Ministro, si no llega a ser porque Kingsley Shacklebolt los entretuvo bastante tiempo y por la rápida actuación de los SAS él se encontraría muerto en estos instantes. Ese pensamiento le hacia estremecer.


End file.
